Reflections
by Angelina Johnson1
Summary: Harry and evryone see each other at Ron's wedding after not seeing each other for 3 years, since Harry made his desicision. Harry reflects on his life and finds somebody he really needed but doesnt realize it until now.


I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it. JK Rowling owns it. Britney Spears and her management own "From the Bottom of My Broken Heart".

AN: This has been edited, if you are wondering. The story is exactly the same but I took the HTML coding off. You see, I am a first time [www.fanfiction.net][1] user and I thought it had to be HTML code!

****

Reflections 

__

"It takes a minute to have a crush on someone, an hour to like someone and a day to love someone- but it takes a lifetime to forget someone."

"Never look back' we said

how was I to know I'd miss you so?

Loneliness up ahead,

emptiness behind 

where did I go?" 

The compass pointed North. 21 year old Harry Potter jerked his broom a little to the left. He saw The Burrow, the Weasleys' house. He smiled at the sight of the familiar, warm, friendly house. 4 years. 4 whole years since he had been here. 

He softly landed in their front yard. No one was waiting by the door to greet him. Then again he couldnt expect them to when he sent no notice ahead of time telling them to expect him in their front yard in the middle of this summer evening. 

A few years back he would have just opened the door and walked in, but today he knocked first. The door opened. Harry came face to face w/ Ginny Weasley. She stared at him. At first Harry saw a pair of sharp, piercing eyes and red hair to match. Then they gently softened and she looked at him sadly, before finally stepping aside. As sudden as the moment had been, Harry saw that she was just as beautiful as he remembered her. Neither said a word to each other as Harry entered the house not daring to look at her again. 

"Ron!" she called.

"What?!" a voice called from upstairs.

"Someone's here to see you!"

"Is it Charlotte?!"

"No!"

"Then who is it?!"

"Goodness, come down and see for yourself!"

There was a tiny poof and Ron appeared beside Ginny.

"Harry!? Is that you Harry!?" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"Umm... what are you doing here? The wedding is tommorow." (Ginny had quietely slipped away while the two were talking.)

Harry shifted his feet. "Well, when I received the wedding invitation a few months ago, I was really surprised. I must say I wasnt expecting you to ever talk to me again, not to mention invite me to your wedding. So I thought I'd come by earlier and well... I don't know talk to you?"

"Yeah, well, I surprised myself by inviting you too. But you were my best friend for so many years. Still, I invited you to come see me get married, thats not an apology, because I am not the one that has some apologizing to do."

"I know... I guess I'll see you tommorow then." Harry turned to leave, not knowing how to feel.

"Wait."

Harry turned around.

"Since you're already here and Hermione's comming in tonight, we could all go out for dinner. Along w/ Charlotte, my fiancee."

"Its the night before your wedding. You're like supposed to eat w/ your family aren't you?"

"Yeah, well, you don't really want to be eating w/ Ginny do you?"

"No."

"We can go out for a drink after dinner w/ Hermione instead then."

"Alright then."

__

"And you didn't hear

all the joy through my tears

all my hopes through my fears

did you know, still I miss you somehow? 

Ginny Weasley fingered the quilt on her bed as she found herself lost in her sea of thoughts. Harry was in her house right now. She knew she was going to see him again tommorow at Ron's wedding, but she had always pushed the thought out of her head, not wanting to think about it She didn't want to ever have to think about him or see him again. Not after the way he had hurt her three years ago. She remembered it all too well. All those years when they were at Hogwarts she had a crush on him. He never did notice her as more than his best friend's little sister until his 7th year (and her 6th). Then they started dating and Ginny had never been happier. It all started w/ that owl that arrived for Harry one day about a month before Harry was due for graduation from Hogwarts. Maybe if that owl had never made it, they would still be together. At the moment, it seemed like the greatest thing. Harry had laughed in happiness and kissed her. He had never wanted anything more than to play quidditch for England and now he had his chance. So he left Hogwarts and went on and became even more famous than he already was. He adapted to his whole new lifestyle, which apparently didn't include Ginny or any of his Hogwarts friends.

__

"You promised yourself

but to somebody else

and you made it so perfectly clear

still I wish you were here."

"Don't tell me what to do!''

"Harry, this drinking isn't good for you!"

"I said for you to leave me alone!."

"Harry, you're my boyfriend and I care about you."

"Your boyfriend?! Let me tell you something! I've got about 20 other girls who call me their boyfriend. But not a single one of you are my girlfriend! And I don't need you trying to control my life! I can get plenty of other girls like you minus the bossiness! From now on, leave me alone, and you tell that to Ron, Hermione, and every1 else too!"

Ginny wiped away her tears. It hurt just to think about it.

*****

Hermione knocked on the door to the Weasley house. When it opened Mrs. Weasley greeted her w/ a hug.

''Hermione! Its so nice to see you again! You're looking great! Come on in. Everyone's here. Its like a lovely family reunion!''

Ron suddenly apparatated beside Hermione as he gave her a hug.

"Hey come meet Charlotte. Shes in the backyard."

As soon as every1 was out of earshot, Ron told Hermione the news. "Harry's here."

"Shit! In the house right now?!"

"No, but we're meeting him after dinner for a drink."

"I don't want to see him!"

"Hermione! I dont either, but in a way I feel like we have to. He came a day early. There must be a reason."

"Does Ginny know?!"

"Yeah, she answered the door."

"Oh gosh. How is she dealing w/ it?!"

"I dont know. She's been locked up in her room ever since he showed up and she wont let me in."

"Does any1 besides us three know?!"

"No, and I'm not gonna tell them either. You and Ginny are pretty close. Will you try and talk to her for me please?"

"Yeah I will. I'm worried about her."

**********

Harry looked up from his beer and saw Ron and Hermione comming towards him.

"Hey." Harry said as they sat down.

"Hey." Ron answered. He nudged Hermione. 

"Hello." Hermione said coolly. She wouldnt look at him.

Ron eyed Harry's beer disapprovingly. "Hermione, what do you want to drink? I'll treat you."

"I'll have a butterbeer."

"The old favorite. 2 butterbeers please." He told the bartender.

The two sat down as they got their butterbeers.

"So..." Ron's voice trailed off.

Hermione sat up and spat it all out at Harry. "You know, I don't understand why we're here. I thought you never wanted to have anything to do with us again. According to the papers and what I've heard from people, you don't miss us!"

"I enjoy my life. I just came back a day early to... see how you were?!

"Well we're fine."

"Ron...um...how's Ginny?!"

"How dare you even ask?!" Hermione put on her jacket.   
"I don't want to have anything else to do with you! I'm leaving!" Hermione disapparatated.

Ron sighed. "Well she's gone."

Harry took a gulp of beer. "Oh let her go. She needs to go home and get over her pathetic self."

Ron choked on his butterbeer. "Excuse me?! Hermione isnt pathetic and has nothing to get over! She has a great job at the Ministry of Magic, she's seeing a really great guy, and she's surrounded herself w/ people that care about and love her! Can you say that for yourself?!"

"Of course."

Ron looked annoyed and stood up. "Get up. We need to go for a walk and have a chat away from the beer and nosy people trying to listen on to our conversation. "He walked toward the door and Harry followed as they headed outside.

"You know, Harry I'd say fame has gotton in your head, but you've been famous since you were 1."

"Damnit! I am just enjoying life! Why does every1 say that?!"

"Are you really happy with your life right now? Endless parties every night and getting drunk. Nobody giving a shit how you REALLY feel…they just all want to hang out with you for the money and fame?"

Harry didn't say anything. "I'm fine." He said at last.

"If you really think you are happy… to be honest though Harry you need to take a reflection of your life. See what the meaning of it is. But that's your choice whether you do or not. See you tommorow." Ron disapparatated leaving Harry with something to think about.

**********

"Come on Ginny! We're going to miss our cue!" Rebekah, Charlotte's sister called. Ginny looked in the mirror one last time. She was wearing a gorgeous deep wine coloured bridesmaid dress that shimmered as she turned (thanks to lots of magic) and went beautifully with her red hair. She looked beautiful. She sighed, picked up her bouquet of flowers, put a smile on, and followed Charlotte, Charlotte's father, Rebekah, Audrey, and Esmerelda (the other two bridemaids) out into the church as the ceremony began. 

Ron was standing at the end of the room. He was smiling and so happy and Ginny was happy for him, she really was. When she turned around and saw Harry though, Ron was not on her mind.

__

From the bottom of my broken heart 

Ginny's smile dropped a bit. Harry. The famous, wonderful, Harry Potter was the one that broke her heart three years ago. 

__

theres just a thing or two I'd like you to know 

you were my first love, 

Oh Harry! Ginny thought. Why?! I gave it my all in our relationship. I never loved anybody the way I loved you! In fact I never loved anybody before you.

__

you were my true love 

And I still haven't. She thought. She still loved him. She would always love him. She couldn't help it. She couldn't control the way her heart was and who she gave it to.

__

from the first kisses 

All of the sudden, in the middle of that asile, she had a flashback. A flashback of the first time she and Harry kissed. It was at the end of the Christmas Ball, in the middle of the last song, he just leaned over and kissed her. Ginny got to the end of the asile and closed her eyes for a moment remembering it. It was the sweetest kiss she had ever received, and the perfect way to end the best evening in her life.

__

to the very last rose 

She remembered the last night Harry was at their house, befor he had to go and train for quidditch. He had gone somewhere, for a while and he came back with a bouquet of the most beautiful roses Ginny had ever seen in her life. She kept them long after he left. She still had them. (Magical roses don't die unless you set a spell on them to). Not in a vase by her bed anymore, of course. She put them away in a box, just like she did with everything else Harry had ever given her, and every picture they had taken together.

__

from the bottom of my broken heart 

The ceremony started and Harry settled in to watch it. He saw the way Ron looked at Charlotte. He really did love her, with all his heart. He loved her the way Harry used to love Ginny.

__

even though time may find me somebody new 

Of course after that Harry had other "girlfriends". In fact, tons. A different one every few days.

__

you were my real love 

None of them were really like Ginny though. None of them had those sparks with him. None of them made him smile the way he did when he saw her though. And when any of them hugged him and said it was gonna be ok (not that many did), it didn't really make him feel ok the way Ginny did when she said it.

__

I never knew love 

till there was you 

In 4th year, Harry had a crush on Cho Chang. She never did notice him really. Then there was Parvati Patil, whom he dated for quite a while, actually. That was like though. He never did fall in love until Ginny.

__

from the bottom of my broken heart 

Harry looked up at Ron again. It was almost time for him to kiss Charlotte. He looked at her like she was the best thing in his life. Which she probably was. God, Harry thought. Why can't I be like Ron? He's happy and in love. He knew why though. Because he had messed up. Ginny didn't. It was his fault. He was crazy and drunk and wanted to have fun. Or what he thought was fun at the time. 

Everybody started clapping. The pastor had just announced Ron and Charlotte husband and wife. Harry stood up and clapped too and followed everyone outside. He watched as they let out some butterflies (instead of throwing rice). The butterflies flew off to be free. Harry knew their free was not what his idea of free was back then though. Free wasn't partying every night without a care in the world. Because then, he was still emotionally caged. Free was being happy and satisfied with his life. Being at peace with himself. I have to be free again, he thought. Be free like those butterflies. Be free like Ron and Charlotte. 

*****

"Yeah well then, Percy opened the box and was greeted with an exploding firework!" 

Hermione, Ron, and Charlotte all laughed at George's latest tale of mischief. (Yes, even at 24, the twins have not grown up yet!)

Ron stood up. "I'm going to get some more food. Does anyone want me to get them anything?"

They all shook they're heads, so Ron headed for the buffet table.

Harry saw him and quickly went to catch up. Ron looked up as he was spooning some spaghetti on his plate. "Oh hi. I didn't think you'd stick around for the reception."

"Yeah," Harry said "well there were some things I needed to do, some people to talk to. Starting with you."

Ron put his plate down. "Ok." He said slowly.

Harry lead him to an empty table and they sat down. "Look, Ron, I'm really sorry for the last 3 years. I made some really stupid choices. Like abandoning you. Like you told me to, I took a reflection of my life and I realized I was crazy and drunk. I know that's no excuse for the way I've been acting, but I can think clearly now. And I now know that I really need you as my best friend to stand there beside me. I'm really sorry."

For a few minutes, Ron didn't say anything. He just stared at Harry. Finally he said "Well, then, you can start off by being friends."

Harry smiled. "'Great, thanks man."

Ron patted him on the back. "Come on! Lets go to my table now."

"Wait. Not yet. There's still a few other people I need to apologize to."

"Yeah you do. Talk to you later."

Harry saw Fred, George, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell a few feet away. "Fred, George, Angelina, Katie!" He called and went up to them. "Hey, I'm making my rounds to apologize to people for my behavior the last couple of years. And I want you four to know I am so sorry for the way I've been-"

"-hey we know." George interupted him. "You're cool man!"

"Yeah." Fred said punching him. 

Angelina and Katie didn't say anything. They just smiled and hugged him. Harry understood.

He looked around the room. "Hermione." He told them. "That's gonna be a tough one. I have a feeling she's not going to be as forgiving as you guys."

Fred gave him a little push. "You gotta do what you gotta do."

Hermione saw him coming, but took no notice of it. He sat down beside her. "Hi."

She didn't answer.

"Hermione, please just look at me. I am really sorry, I really am. I've been a jerk lately. I was stupid. Please."

"Just because everybody else forgave you quickly doesn't mean I will."

" I know. Please just give me a chance."

"You'll have to slowly earn my trust and friendship back you know."

"I know. Its more than I could ask for really."

She finally turned to face him. "Good then. You know who's next. She's alone right now."

Harry saw Ginny a few tables down.

__

'Baby,' I said

'please stay.

Give our love a chance for one more day'

We could have worked things out

taking time is what love's all about 

"Ginny." He whispered as he sat down.

Ginny looked up at him, but didn't say anything. Her eyes looked so sad and full of hurt. Hurt Harry had put there.

"Ginny. Please listen to me." He paused. She didn't say anything, so he assumed she was listening. "I shouldn't have said what I said that day. I am so sorry I was acting like an asshole. Can we please start over?"

__

But you put a dart

through my dreams

through my heart

and I'm back where I started again

never thought it would end 

"And just why would I do that?" She whispered. "So you can hurt me all over again?"

"No. Because, I thought I was going to be happy without you. I was crazy, I don't know what I was doing thinking something like that. Now I realize, for three years, even with all the gold and parties in the world, I still felt empty. Because gold and having fun wasn't going to fill my heart with happiness. You're the only person that can do that. You're the only person I have ever loved and the only one I ever will."

There was something about those green eyes. When Ginny looked into them, for the first time in years, in fact for the first time ever since he brought her those roses, she saw truth. Honesty. He was telling the truth. He really did love her and need her just like the way she loved and needed him.

Ginny heard a muggle song starting in the background. (BBMak's "Back Here") "Come here." She took Harry's arm and put it around her. Harry smiled a real, true smile. 

"This time I'm never gonna let go of you." He promised as they began to dance into the glittering moonlight.

AN: I hoped you liked this fanfic. And if you did, I write some more at my website The Gryffindor Tower @ [www.geocities.com/gryffindor_hogwarts/enter.html][2]

Its got Harry Potter fanfic, polls, news, character profiles, and more! Please visit!

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/gryffindor_hogwarts/enter.html



End file.
